Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 21
Episode 21 is about the platoon and the Hinatas being chased by Dokuku from the Shurara Corps throughout the base, followed by the sudden birth of Keroro and Tamama's baby. Episode Summary What's scarier than ghosts? Babies! The Keroro Platoon find themselves dealing with a long night of both. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Dororo: ThornBrain *Dokuku: JigglyJacob *Natsumi: LillyLivers *Giroro: Thorn *Fuyuki: Thorn *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Tamama: Thorn *Kululu: InfamousGentleman *Omiyo: Thaichestnuts *Giruru: Jacob (processed) *Viper: BigTUnit1 Other voices *Mujoe: Thorn *Shurara: Thorn *Robobo: Thorn (processed) *Kemama's audio is taken from the original episode Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 177-A *Episode 248-A *Episode 185-A - Post-Credits Music Used ''Keroro Gunsou'' OST *"Vertigo" - Dokuku sneaks into the rooms *"Diaspora" - Scaring Dokuku out of Keroro's room; The vaults *"2004MN4" - Following Dokuku in the base *"Michikusa" - The theater *"MC Keroro" - Dokuku possesses Tamama *"Feroro Fresh" - Resolution with Dokuku and Giruru; Kemama cheers up Keroro *"Pekopon Journal" - Reveal of Kemama *"Big Hustle!" - Giroro wants to be a mother *"Spacewalk" - Keroro gets sick of being a dad *"Lost in the Sky" - Keroro breaks down *"Tekno Gunsou" - Kemama is huge Other *"Crystal Clear" - The Garden - Opening narration *"Glean" - They Might Be Giants - Glean - The platoon meet Kemama *"Velocity Bird" - Peter Murphy - Ninth - Episode closing *"Iron Man" - Black Sabbath - Paranoid - Robobo Development Notes Scriptwriting began on March 28, 2015 by Thorn solo. Olivia (an-artist-complex) joined him on April 11 and they finished the script early morning April 20. Voicing ran from the 20th to the 24th and editing from the 21st to the 26th. Post-Credits *An annoyed Shurara sends Robobo after the platoon. *Dororo produces a new laptop. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Hidden in the background are Thorn's 5 favourite albums by Primal Scream, in order from #5 favourite to #1: **''Sonic Flower Groove'' is on the piece of paper tacked to the board behind Fuyuki at the start of the episode. **''XTRMNTR'' is below Keroro while Natsumi is holding him up by the scruff of the neck after Dokuku escapes into the base. **''Vanishing Point'' is in the floor while Tamama groans about being pregnant, as a visual pun on Dokuku moving towards a vanishing point in the shot. **''More Light'' is on the flyer outside the theater. **''Screamadelica'' is in the picture frame behind Fuyuki when Natsumi asks Keroro if he knows how to feed a baby. *Dororo opens the episode recalling his computer breaking at the end of Ask GiroDoro Season 2. He and Giroro hold it against Dokuku, and in the Post-Credits he vomits up a new laptop. *Dokuku says he ate a cat, calling back to the cats from Episode 9 and Episode 17, and Giroro's tendency to eat them in Ask GiroDoro. *Giroro calls back to Dad-Train from Episode 19 in response to Natsumi's remark about Dokuku looking like "one of Keronians fucked a lawnmower", in reference to his and Dororo's strange family tree. *Keroro twice references Tamama's song "Stroke in the Sun": **He shouts "SEIZURE SOLO" in his sleep. **Tamama gets possessed by Dokuku and writhes on the ground, and Keroro reacts by thinking she's having a seizure. *Giroro's line, "Sounded like my dad when he left", is modified from one of Aki's lines in SFA2R. Thorn always liked the joke but not quite the context or execution of it the first time around. *Fuyuki records the Dokuku chase, referencing YouTube twice in regards to video monetizing and exaggerated YouTube comments. *Kululu makes a "HEGH" grunt when Tamama drops a spotlight on him. *The episode is the culmination of Tamama's pregnancy, first hinted in Episode 18 and touched on occasionally in Ask GiroDoro and the subsequent post-revival episodes. Tamama's line, "I've been pregnant for three years now", references how the joke started in late 2012, but since this episode didn't happen until 2015, she's been pregnant for almost three real-life years and has only just started to feel the effects or show any visible signs of pregnancy. The baby is finally born out of nowhere. *Omiyo the ghost girl appears in the first half of the episode, briefly calling back to Kululu supposedly exorcising her before Episode 2. See also Additional Trivia below for the reason she was brought back. *Dokuku (possessing Tamama) calls back to Tamama's line, "Like a bean burrito, you're going south", from Episode 9. *Dokuku and Giruru further detail Shurara's abusive nature, wishing to hide in the Keroro Platoon's vaults instead of returning to working for him. *Keroro twice mangles the cliche "There's no "I" in team". The second attempt, about an "e" and an "a" in "team", is something Thorn heard a fellow student say at his college, while the first attempt, about spelling it with an "i", was him accidentally mangling the "'e' and an 'a'" joke himself during scriptwriting. *Giroro sings his "Look at your boobs" song from Episode 19 in further mourning for his lack of female organs. *Keroro names his and Tamama's baby "Kemama", the name of a Pre-''SFA'' inside joke between Thorn and Yoshi about Keroro and two Tamama's suddenly having a baby. *Keroro's flashback to talking with Viper: **Their discussion of Viper selling Keroro as a child refers back to Viper using the money for bail in Episode 7, the original sale mentioned in Episode 8, and the whole situation's reveal in Episode 18. **Like in the credits of Episode 18, Viper is talking to Keroro at gunpoint. **Viper wrong-names Dororo "Jerry Curl". Jerry Curl is one of the few Dororo wrong names that were written into a list in 2010 that have since found their way into the series, including "Hangnail". Most other wrong names are thought up during scriptwriting. *While Keroro is blubbering about Kemama, he mentions dollar stores, a callback to Episode 5 and Future Kululu's dollar store bases in Episode 10 and ''SFA: Reset''. *Keroro wonders of Kemama growing huge is "going to be a 'thing' with my kids", calling back to Kilili growing giant in Episode 16. *Tamama calls back to Beetle Jesus from Episode 18 after Kemama turns into a giant bird, with her and Kululu suggesting that Kemama was conceived by Beetle Jesus via Keroro. Other Jokes and References *Keroro murmurs in his sleep a passage from "Apex Predator - Easy Meat" by Napalm Death. *Fuyuki references The Legend of Zelda by remarking about catching Dokuku in a bottle. *Tamama references the "Macbeth curse", a superstition in theater where saying the name of the play Macbeth will cause bad luck or something bad to happen. Tamama saying it causes a spotlight to fall on Kululu. *Fuyuki makes the same laugh as Kazu from Tamers Abridged while running from Dokuku. *Dororo and Kululu's discussion on Western vs. Japanese ghosts refers to the fact that Western ghosts are often considered to want or need something before they can pass on, while Japanese ghosts are more often unstoppable forces of the supernatural. *Keroro sings a line from "Baby Come Back" by Player. *Mujoe from Jetters Abridged does two time transitions in the Kemama half of the episode. *Keroro's line "You can't spell 'Keroro' without 'care'" is taken from JigglyJacob. He originally said it in a Skype call in his Keroro voice from back when he headed his own Sgt Frog abridged series, Sgt Frog: The Other Abridged Series. *Keroro makes the honking sound Marco makes in Skies of Arcadia, which was Let's Played on TheStrawhatNO!. *Keroro says he failed Biology, which happened to Yoshi in real life. *As a pun, "Velocity Bird" by Peter Murphy plays when Kemama turns into a giant bird. *Tamama's line about her and Keroro's giant bird baby being her "eldritch son" is a reference to both the Cthulhu Mythos and to the game Bloodborne, which is heavily inspired by the mythos and was a then-recent favourite of Thorn's and Travis'. Children being conceived by eldritch gods is a plot point in Bloodborne. **Her follow-up line, "Except a... beetle did it" is taken from Travis's assessment of Tamama's pregnancy during TheMidnightFrogs Podcast: "It's like Rosemary's Baby, but a beetle did it". *Robobo's line references Pibot from TheStrawhatNO! Let's Play of Bomberman Hero. Reception As of August 20, 2015, the episode had 427 "likes" and 3 "dislikes" - as of August 14, 2016 it has 526 likes and 5 dislikes. Additional Trivia *This episode has the longest hiatus before it than any other SFA episode, taking a year and a month before it was written and released. *Omiyo was intended to never appear in SFA - she only made a tiny appearance in the now-retconned Episode 2R before Yoshi and Thorn decided they couldn't do anything with her, and they didn't think she was important enough to keep around. She was written out of the series with the Episode 2 remake, but due to her being unavoidable in this episode, Thorn had to bring her back. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes